Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack of an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a battery pack of an electric vehicle which is capable of automatically bypassing a faulted battery module.
Environmental-friendly and energy-saving new electric vehicles, which belong to a new field of future automobile development and will be greatly developed in the future, have a broad market prospect. The battery charge and discharge technology is key in the development of electric vehicles.
In general, the battery pack of an electric vehicle is formed by connecting a plurality of batteries (e.g., modules) in series. For example, an electric vehicle may have a total of 10 battery modules, each of which provides a voltage output of 40V. As such, the battery modules in series would provide a total voltage output of 400V. However, in such a series battery module structure, when one or more battery modules fail, the series circuit cannot be connected. As such, the whole battery pack cannot work normally.